Viktor
Name: Viktor Dal aka General Race: Lycan Age:186 Gender:Male Occupation:War general. Birthplace: Concord, Michigan Current Location:In the Ambermane pack yet he drifts sometimes to look around. Family Relations: A Vampire brother Weapon:He knows how to use a variety of weapons from blades to guns and a wide variety of hand to hand combat. Other Items Owned: He owns a couple guns, knives, a few clothes, and one necklace that is made from moonstones. It looks like a full moon with two crescent moon attached on each side. BACKGROUND Personality: Half the time Viktor is like a older uncle to all. An uncle who wont shy from giving you a sound thrashing. He will be kind and understanding to you if you just want to talk and a warm smile on his lips. He likes to share his wisdom over his long years and you would be a fool to not listen to what he has to say about anything. The other half of the time Viktor can be gruff and brooding. During these times he doesn't want much company and wither goes out to hunt, practice, or sit alone. He can be susceptible to rages during these times and young ones are cautioned to stay away. I must add this: He doesn't truly like taking orders from a pup like Arai but he will go along as long as he can do what he wants. This little change of attitude comes from his time as a soldier and his memories. he has seen things no one should see and has lived longer than any human. He copes with it this way and it is like a double personality for him. Detailed History: Viktor was born eighteen years before the Civil War and the North was doing fairly well. His family was quite large with eight boys. He wasn't really close with any of them except for Percy who was the youngest of the family while Viktor was the second youngest. His father was a factory worker who wasn't home a lot but he loved them all deeply. His mother took some of the work load but they only got to play with their dad on the weekends. On a hunting trip in the woods. Viktor stumbled upon an injured Lycan(large gash down his back that was deep to fuly heal and was a small part silver) who but him on spot tearing his shoulder and pecs. He was suspected to be gone for a couple days and thank the heavens for that. It was a full moon and he turned in a couple minutes. He was lucky to have the werewolf who bit him limp back to where his unconscious form lay.The werewolf about to die in a day or so thought it his duty to teach the youngling all he could. During the day the werewolf was still alive he told Viktor the days he would change how he would change and his new abilities. Viktor was completely grateful for this and even though he knew the man one day he cried as he made the man a small funeral. If you visit the forest like Viktor does every year on its reunion you can see the mound and the slate of granite Viktor placed there after a couple years . He told only one person of his transformations, Percy. As the Civil War came upon the country Viktor was at the forefront. During this time he had become some sort of beast man. He kept his normal appearance except for the long and sharp and long nails(he learned that his nails were slightly stronger due to his change just like his other parts of his body and during his years as a fighter he learned they were a deadly weapon and also and intimidation factor.). His healing ability and higher physical prowess made him a great soldier who gained great renown. He became a lieutenant yet because of his more bestial thoughts didn't progress. Years later he took part of the Spanish American War, World War l and ll, and Vietnam. He gained the rank General in World War ll yet in Vietnam he wanted to be a Green Beret so dropped his title. He saw his brother Percy a few times and learned of his brothers transformation to his species rival but he found out that he doesn't truly care and they both have a good relationship. When he noticed the Ambermanes wanting to form some sort of allegiance with the vampires Viktor joined since he really didn't want to fight his brother and he felt they needed a person well known in the art of war. Fears: Cages Whips His memories Large Fires Losing himself Strengths: Fighting Warfare Surviving Weapon Handling Weaknesses: His reliance of war trying to come to terms with his beast side women Percy Having trouble with listening to Arai. Likes: Food Percy Warfare Hunting Talking Storms Dislikes: Stupid brutish werewolves People who assume they know more than him or seen more than he has Lies and liars Foolishness APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: He has sharp claws most of the time. Clothing: He wears baggy jogging pants with a black wife beater or some camo shirts. Build: Viktor is six five with a muscular build and looks exactly like Liev(sp?) as Sabertooth in X men origins: Wolverine. Marks/Scars: He has scars and marks from tortures and being in wars and other things. Posts involved in Alone Searching in Enemy Territory Old Soldier Dawn Patrol Category:Characters Category:Lycans